


【曹郭】有只猫

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 曹郭
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 三国衍生





	【曹郭】有只猫

郭嘉怀疑，自己的曹公变成了只猫。

迷迷糊糊也不知道睡到什么时辰，许是外面月光太亮，总不能很踏实地一觉睡到次日清晨，郭嘉意识含糊地要醒个一两次，手随便往身边一撘。

毛茸茸的一团，温热温热的，摸着也不像是曹操的脑袋……

郭嘉瞬间醒了，坐起来瞧见一只最常见的狸花猫瞪着浑圆的大眼睛望他，张大嘴露一嘴尖牙打了个足量哈欠。

幸亏郭嘉不怕猫，也对猫干过什么亏心事，不然这不得以为是猫成精来找他复仇了。

郭嘉说老曹你来看看有人睡你位置——

他这么一说意识到曹操不在帐内，这么说来他昨晚睡到半夜时，曹操似乎也不在。

郭嘉傻乎乎地问了一句，你是曹公的猫？

问出来他就觉得不太对，难道还指望猫会答他吗？

郭嘉虽然不怕猫，但也不想莫名其妙被野猫挠一爪子，就这么盯着它看，却不伸手，只想着曹操干嘛去了，怎么还不回来。

他这么一呆的功夫，猫倒主动过来蹭他的手，示意他摸摸，郭嘉头回见如此自来熟的野猫，不自觉地成为被驯化的人类，揉它的小脑袋，抓抓它的背，坏心起来，手往后摸到，捏到了蛋蛋。

猫一咧嘴，他就赶紧把手抽了回来，由得这玩意趴在他腿间，躺下了。

郭嘉瞧它四蹄倒是雪白雪白的，再一看脚掌有曾被烧伤后长出的新肉。

郭嘉心生疑窦，叫它：曹公？

这王八蛋居然抬起头看着他，耳朵抖了抖。

郭嘉忍不住说了句，干。

难怪他老是觉得曹操体温格外的高，往往热得他受不了。

猫体温可不是比人高吗。

郭嘉说，曹公啊，下一步可怎么办啊，谁替你发号施令，谁帮你教训儿子啊，袁绍要是知道了怎么办，你说你这样谁不想捏你蛋蛋。

他认真觉得曹操变成了只猫，或者本就是猫，虽修成了人但还是出了意外被打回原形，忧心忡忡地说，老板，你说句话啊老板，并同他商量起了天下大势，絮絮叨叨一腔的老臣心念，感天动地。

帐外传来轻轻的哂笑，郭嘉立时警觉，把猫老板护到身后。仿效樊哙跽坐。

他看看夜里遛食儿回来的曹操，回头看看大眼无辜的狸花猫，然后又看看忍笑忍得脸颊都快变形的曹操。

曹操说，哦，那只猫啊。

战事许久不开，不知哪里来的野猫，胆子大过了天，伙头军炊烟一起，就过来喵喵叫着蹭腿，不饿急了眼的时候，倒也没人想着吃猫，就养了起来看看粮食。

最近几日，也亏得曹操手欠，吃鱼的时候给了它一口，得，就此缠着，躲都躲不掉，进他军帐熟门熟路，就比郭嘉差那么一点。

郭嘉听得脸都红了，怀揣着最后一丝希望问曹操：“那，曹公是什么时候来的？”

曹操抱着胳膊，竭力维持着一本正经的表情，道：“嗯，就是你管那只猫叫‘曹公’，还跟它商量该怎么发号施令教训儿子的时候。”

郭嘉迟疑片刻，问，那，曹公怎么夜半出去……

曹操说，月亮好，出去作个诗。看你睡得香，怎么好意思叫醒。

郭嘉松了手，猫轻巧地跳到了他的肩上，郭嘉一只手捂着脸，垂着头说，曹公想笑就笑嘛。

毫不意外曹操笑得惊天动地，许褚拎着两把大斧冲进来找把曹操毒傻了的刺客。

“你轻点，”曹操笑着让他出去，“别吓跑了我的猫。”

猫果然给吓得跑开了，一时不知钻到了哪里，许褚望不见异样，被曹操笑着推搡出去。

曹操掀了被子，郭嘉蜷着身子躲在里头，不欲给许褚瞧见，然被子里不通风，他脸色憋得有些潮红，出了一身薄汗，顺势把被子踢开，坐起来拉扯衣领给自己扇风。

曹操笑着问他，你的猫呢？

郭嘉阴阳怪气地回他，曹公威严，给吓跑了。

曹操按着他后脑把人压到自己胸口，笑着说，那不如我这只，胆子比天大，谁也吓不跑。

郭嘉给他这情话说得头皮发麻，暗自翻了个白眼，然而还是很受用地在他怀里蹭了蹭，埋得深了些，问他如果明天那只猫再来，他要留下养着。

END


End file.
